


For Those That Wait

by CaptainOfTheShipMitsu



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheShipMitsu/pseuds/CaptainOfTheShipMitsu
Summary: Sometimes it's better to wait. A sweet, sappy Mitsu fic. Probably nothing groundbreaking, but it was fun to make. Written on mobile so probably a bit wonky.After years of reading every bit of romantic Mitsu I could find, I've decided to finally decided to try it myself. This is my personal head canon, I hope you enjoy it.Takes place around 2 years after they have graduated university.This is my first fic, so any feedback is appreciated. Cheers
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	For Those That Wait

Mio sat quietly on the couch in the living area of the small apartment. Her defeated manner seemed to fill the whole space, the effect only being amplified by the darkness of the room. The events of the evening had her completely spent, and she couldn't help but keep them from repeating in her head. She let out an exasperated sigh just before hearing a familiar voice softly say, "Mio, are you okay?"

In the entry way to the room stood Tainaka Ritsu. She was trying to put on a brave face, but knew Mio wasn't okay. They had shared the experience of that double date gone wrong, and Ritsu knew very well how her best friend and roommate felt. Ever since they had entered the dating world it had always been a mixed bag of experiences for them, but overhearing the "plans" the two guys had for them that evening on a return from the restroom was a unique level off putting. After Mio's pleas to just leave Ritsu gave in instead of making the scene she'd wanted to, settling for sending a strongly worded message to stay away from Mio and herself.

"You know I'm not," Mio replied, "But I will be." She tried to get out a halfhearted smile, all to no avail.

Ritsu moved to place herself on the couch next to her best friend. As she proceeded to put her arm around the raven haired woman to comfort her she commented, "Hey, it's okay, you'll always have me. Or am I not enough for you anymore?" The bad joke was enough to get an amused chuckle, which managed to easy the tension in the room a bit. As she continued to look at her best friend Ritsu couldn't help but stare longingly at Mio. At least she still had her for now.

Mio looked up at her best friend and her heart fluttered. It almost always sped up a little when she saw the brunette's soft smile, especially since the shorter woman had started going without her old headband. Her best friend had always been a welcome comfort, especially in moments like this. However the familiar comfort always came with the same price it had for years: want. Her mind raced trying to keep it all in as always, but this time she was failing. Mio then started to think maybe she should give in and say something. Maybe.

It had become apparent over the years to them both that there was something special about their relationship. The little hints and caught glances were always known, but never spoken of. Mio knew how she felt about her best friend and was all but certain Ritsu felt the same. The fears of pushing each other away had disappeared as they had matured over the years. Ritsu would still tease, but in a much softer way. Mio had learned to relax more and not take everything so seriously. This newer, more comfortable stage, however still had the same heavy fog hanging over it: the fear of losing the other. One of the main things that had kept them together was also the reason they'd never taken the plunge, giving in to the want and need for each other. That was until now.

Mio made her choice, this was getting cleared up one way or another. She fully faced and put her arms around Ritsu's body so that their faces were only several inches apart. Staring into the shorter woman's amber eyes she simply said with a small smile, "Never, you've always been all I've needed, Ritsu."

Ritsu's mind was in overdrive, her heart pounding like it was trying to escape her. She hadn't expected this now. Was this really happening? Mio had always been the most important thing in the world to her, and now it seemed that she was finally getting her chance. She was tired of dancing around this and now, it seemed, she knew Mio was too. She internally decided that it was time to say it. With her decision made, she finally let the words out, "I love you, Mio."

“I love you, Ritsu.” Mio had light tears of joy begin to roll down her cheek. How was it all going so well? With a grin she couldn't help but ask, "So you're sure abou-"

Ritsu had cut her off with a kiss, it's warmth enveloping them completely. There were no more questions now, no more doubts. After a few moments they deepened the kiss, their tongues gliding against each other. In the moment it felt, as if, they would melt into each other. Everything, from the passion to the warmth, felt just right. After a few moments that seemed like hours their lips parted, looking at each other with expressions of overwhelming joy. Ritsu quietly responded with a simple, "Yeah, I'm sure," with an amused tone.

"This was easier than I imagined," chuckled Mio, "I thought there would be more drama to it."

“Well, they say good things come when you wait,” replied Ritsu cheerfully, “I guess maybe that's what's happening here.”

"So… We're really doing this then?" asked Mio shyly playing with Ritsu's bangs.

Ritsu just smiled at her and said, “Yeah, I'm yours as long as you'll have me.”

“Is forever okay?” replied Mio softly, also internally cursing herself for being so cheesy.

“I think that could work,” Ritsu said happily, embracing Mio. Despite the urge to tease she decided to let it go. For once it felt good to be a little sappy.

Suddenly, after a few minutes had passed, in an unexpected move Mio began to slowly push Ritsu down onto her back.

"Mio?" Ritsu asked quizzically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought since…" Mio replied with a light blush and a sideways glance.

"No, I'm just surprised, this is awfully bold of you. I didn't know you had it in you." Ritsu replied with a teasing smirk.

"Well, we've waited long enough don't you think?" Mio retorted, trying to ignore the brunette's smug tone.

Ritsu turned the smirk into a warm smile, wrapping her arms around Mio's neck. The new couple proceeded to let their pent up passions take over and quickly became lost in each other's touch. They had certainly waited long enough.

As the two cuddled up to go to sleep that night, they thought of what was to come. They both knew it wouldn't always be easy and problems would arise, but also the knowledge that as long as they stayed together they would be able to make it as they always had. Going forward they would continue rely on each other, but now not just as friends. Now they were lovers as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end, thank you for reading. I have ideas for similar short sequels I may do one day. I hope it wasn't too awful. Cheers.


End file.
